


Too Busy to Eat

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Tumblr request: Can I have Geralt x reader? Reader has been so caught up in her work that they forget to eat. They get extremely lightheaded and stumble a little. Geralt steadies them and he is worried when he finds out they forgot to eat. While he is making food they faint and land (luckily) on the couch. When he's done, he comes back, at first he thinks that they're just laying down but he realizes that reader is unconscious. He makes sure they're okay. ( I forget to eat sometimes) THANK YOUContains swearing, reader faints.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Too Busy to Eat

Wordlessly trekking through the deep undergrowth, you were growing more impatient and tired by the second. Hunting kikimores shouldn’t be this difficult, but here you were- having found a huge nest of them- spending every waking moment taking them down before two more sprang up. For you and Geralt it was a simple enough task- both of you well skilled to take on large beasts with little risk of injury- and you were an exceptional fighting duo, able to complement each other’s movements by sword or magic. It had been days since you last saw civilisation, and you were growing weary. “Let’s stop here.” Geralt grunted as he dismounted Roach, pulling her closer to the large oak tree. You sighed and swung your dominant leg over the front of your horse before sliding off her. As you landed, your vision blurred slightly and you lost your footing, causing you to fall back into your horse, making her whinny in annoyance. “Sorry Rosy!” You muttered, turning to face her and nuzzling her neck. When you turned around, you were spooked slightly by Geralt looming over you, his amber eyes burning into yours. “Can I help you dear?” You asked innocently. He leaned closer and you watched his nostrils flare as he inhaled, “Something’s wrong.”  
“There is indeed- I can see your nose hairs from h-”  
“Y/n stop with the games.” He snapped, making you exhale sharply.  
“I’m fine Geralt.” You said, moving away from him and pulling Rosy towards the tree. Spotting a puddle, you made a small leap over it and stumbled, almost hitting the floor if not for the witcher grabbing you. “You’re not fine. Have you drunk any water?” He asked you as he maintained his grip on your waist, his expression softer this time, like he was concerned. “Yes, I refilled twice back at that stream.”  
“Alright, did you eat this morning?”  
“Yes of course I-” You stopped, recalling the day’s events. “Actually, no… I didn’t.” You looked away, knowing Geralt wouldn’t be pleased with your answer. He wasn’t. “Well what did you eat yesterday?” His voice was harsher this time. You couldn’t look at him, the realisation had hit you.  
“I, er, I don’t think I ate anything yesterday…”  
“Y/n!” He scolded, placing his finger under your chin and tilting your head to look at him, “When was the last time you ate anything?” You pondered for a moment, genuinely trying to remember. Surely you’ve eaten something since you left that village 3 days ago?  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Geralt hoisting you up over his shoulder and walking you to the clearing by the oak tree. Ignoring your protests, he kicked a log over on its side and then carefully placed you on it. “Stay.” He ordered, before kicking away dried leaves to make a space for the campfire.  
You watched him in silence, not moving from your spot on the log, as he began gathering sticks and setting up a campfire, using igni to get it going. Then he went into one of the saddlebags and pulled out some fish that he caught earlier, spearing them with a branch and then propping them over the fire. The smell was incredible and your stomach growled with excitement, something you knew he would have noticed. “Where do you think you’re going?” His voice froze you in place as you had begun to stand up. Looking over, he had spun round from his place in front of the fire to face you, poised ready to pounce. “I’m going to get the bedrolls.” You replied, trying to ignore the floating feeling in your head.  
“You stay there, I’ll do it.” He said, moving towards you and lightly pushing your shoulders until you were sat back down before he went to pull the bedrolls from Rosy. Yawning loudly, you watched Geralt setting up the bedrolls next to each other, making sure they were the right distance between the fire and horses, before nodding at his work and returning to the food he was cooking. A smile grew on your face as you watched him, in awe of his attention to detail, domestication was a good look on him.

The sun had begun to set, an orange glow flickering through the trees and kissing your skin. You were feeling awfully tired when you heard Rosy getting restless, dragging her hooves across the ground and dipping her head. Your eyes flicked over to Geralt- who was now warming bread on the fire alongside the fish- and you stood up, stepping away from your seat. “Y/n…” Geralt’s voice warned, his eyes not leaving the fire.  
“Geralt please I just want to check Rosy is okay, let me give her a snack and then I’ll come right back!” You groaned loudly as you glared in his direction. He caught your stare and nodded before looking back at the fire, turning the bread over. The mare quietened down as you stood next to her, nudging you with her nose as you went rooting through the saddlebag. You pulled out some carrots and fed her, ignoring the shake in your hands and smiling at her eagerness. Once she was satisfied- and you had given one to Roach too- you smiled and stroked her neck before spinning round to walk back. That was when you realised the trees were still spinning and as was the ground below you. Then the roar of the fire dulled down with each step you took as you tried to regain the consciousness that was slowly leaving you. You looked up but Geralt had his back to you, cursing as he tried to turn the fish. You cursed yourself for not eating as your legs gave out from under you and you landed on something soft; watching helplessly as the world around you grew black.  
Geralt couldn’t believe that he never noticed you not eating. He was so focused on the kikimores that he never stopped to check on you, often forgetting that you weren’t a mutated witcher like him, despite what your skills would suggest. As he set to work on the fish, part of it began to fall off the stick and he swore, trying to save it from the fire. Then he heard a soft thump and looked over his shoulder, seeing you lying on the bedroll, knees up and facing upwards. You did that sometimes when your joints ached, so he left you to it as he finalised your meal. When it was perfect, he split the bread and fish between two bowls and called out to you. He called again when you didn’t answer, assuming you were ignoring him. Adrenaline kicked in when he saw your knees had slumped to the sides in an awkward position. Getting up, he rushed over to you. Your heartbeat was steady, your breathing calm, but your body positioning worried him. “Y/n?” He asked as he patted your leg. You didn’t move. Then he panicked, as he called your name several more times shaking you harder and harder. After a minute or so he then shouted your name loudly, spooking the horses, and you abruptly woke up.  
Your eyes sprung open at the sudden noise. Disorientated, your hand flew to your dagger and you looked around before Geralt’s face came into view as he sighed and stroked your face. “Geralt? What’s the matter?” You asked but he didn’t answer, instead he picked you up bridal style and carried you over to the fire. His face was contorted, an emotion even you couldn’t decipher as he sat on the floor by the fire and placed you on his lap, holding you close. Guilt creeped in when you realised what must have happened, remembering the fearful look on his face when you woke up. You stayed silent as he leaned forward and dragged over one of bowls. Picking up a piece of the fish, he blew on it before holding it in front of your mouth. Your eyes flicked up at him as you raised your eyebrow, but his glare told you more than his words needed to, and you nodded slightly before opening your mouth and letting him feed you. The sudden heat on your tongue shocked you, but that was soon torn away by the smoky taste of the fish, and you closed your eyes to fully experience the sensation. It practically melted in your mouth and you hummed in delight after you eventually swallowed it. When you opened your eyes, Geralt was already holding another piece for you, waiting for you to open your mouth. 

By the time the noctural creatures had woken from their slumber and the shadows of the trees danced around the fire, you had both eaten your meals and you were feeling much better. You glanced up at Geralt and whispered, “Thank you, my love.” before moving to stand up; but Geralt quickly pulled you back, earning a vexed look from you. “Geralt I’m fine now, you don’t need to take care of me-”  
“I thought I’d lost you.” He cut you off as he gazed into your eyes, “It sounds stupid, but for a moment I really thought I did.”  
“Hey, I’m right here,” You cooed, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb, “A few days of starvation isn’t going to stop me from heroically saving your ass from monsters!”  
He gave a small laugh at your words, “Heroically huh?”  
“I mean you did scream when they burst through the hill-”  
“That was you!” He shouted, squeezing you tight in his embrace as you gasped in feigned surprise.   
“Me? Scream? I don’t recall such a thing!”  
“Yes, well considering you had forgotten to eat for three days I’m not surprised you don’t remember.” Geralt teased, nuzzling your cheek when he saw your face drop. “I’m sorry, Geralt,” You faced him, “I should have been keeping track, but I was so focused on following the trail that I-” Geralt’s lips kissed yours and you immediately melted into his embrace. Placing your hand in his hair, you pulled him closer to you and deepened the kiss as his arms surrounded you. There was no lust, no sexual desire in this kiss; it was a commitment, a vow that you both loved each other more than either of you could ever say. Geralt never had a way with words but always managed to make his love for you clear.  
“Maybe I should forget to eat more often…”  
“Don’t you fucking dare!”


End file.
